Al Son de Un Piano Triste y Melancólico
by MarcosFranco
Summary: La historia nos relata como se reencuentran Hinata y Naruto después de 5 años de terminar la Universidad, y como es que llegan a mejorar su relación, pero el pasado de Hinata aun la persigue. ¿Que esconderá Hinata que no quiere que Naruto se entere? ¿Naruto hara lo que sea por Hinata o dejara que se hunda en sus penas?


Bueno esta es una nueva versión, que creo que esta mejor redactada y su historia es mejor. Así que espero que les guste y por favor dejen un review para saber como les pareció la historia, no tardaran mucho en dejarlo y me sirve para mejorar. Gracias. y Perdonen si hay algunas faltas de ortografía.

* * *

Al Son de Un Piano Triste y Melancólico

-Voy de regreso a casa después de terminar de trabajar, esta obscuro y decido tomar una nueva ruta de regreso. Caminando por este nuevo sendero me sorprendo al ver el hermoso paisaje que tiene, su largo camino adornado a las orillas con Orquídeas azules y Arboles de Cerezo, el suelo tapado en una hermosa manta de Flores de Cerezos y Orquídeas.

Por este largo camino una pieza musical cautiva mi atención y en mi desesperación por encontrar de donde viene tal magnifico sonido volteo a todos los lados encontrando a lo lejos entre dos edificios una casa con una luz prendida, me acerco y el sonido se hace cada vez más fuerte y mi corazón cada vez palpita más y más, al encontrarme enfrente de la casa y el sonido llega perfectamente a mis oídos, muchos sentimientos brotan de mí, Alegría, Tristeza, Desesperación, Amor, Culpa, Preocupación, Compasión, frustración al no poder hacer nada más que escuchar a aquel piano hablar por esa persona que lo toca. Me quedo hasta que termina de hablar ese maravilloso piano, me levanto y me dirijo a mi casa secándome las lágrimas al escuchar tan magnifica pieza musical.

Al día siguiente hice lo mismo y seguí así durante toda la semana no podía irme a mi casa sin escuchar a ese piano hablar de esa persona, así seguí durante todo el mes excepto los jueves que por algún motivo no tocaba el piano o no estaba en casa. En uno de los días que salí cansado del trabajo fui a esa casa a sentarme afuera a escuchar el piano y en tan magnifica música me quede dormido.

Poco después escuchaba la voz de una hermosa mujer diciéndome Naruto-kun levántate, levántate Naruto-kun te resfriaras afuera, entra vamos. Y entre que seguía mitad dormido y mitad despierto no me percataba aun que esa hermosa mujer era Hinata.

-Hinata estaba preocupada por mi puesto que mi cuerpo estaba frío y estaba también algo sudando, entonces ella dijo que tenía su calefacción prendida en su cuarto y me llevo a él, pero estaba tan cansado que al solo llegar a su cuarto y sentarme en su cama me quede totalmente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en la cama de Hinata tapado con la sabana y colcha, y Hinata enfrente de mí, me sorprendí pero no hice ningún sonido porque tenía una cara tan hermosa como de ángel y quería admirar más esa cara, voltee a ver el reloj y ya eran las 6:30am se me hacía tarde para mi trabajo tenía solo 30min para ir a mi casa cambiarme, desayunar, bañarme e irme al trabajo. Salí rápido de la cama olvidándome completamente que aun seguía dormida Hinata, cuando me pongo los zapatos y camino hacia la puerta escucho la voz de Hinata.

-¿Ya piensas irte sin darme siquiera las gracias? -Me pregunto con voz suave-.

-Pensaba dártelas cuando regresara del trabajo. -Le dije-.

-¿Por qué estas tan apurado? -Pregunto sorprendida-.

-Es que ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo voy a llegar tarde a mi trabajo y no he ni desayunado, bañado y mi casa esta lejos. -Le respondí algo frío, pues tenia prisa por terminar la conversación e irme a casa-.

-Ah! -Respondió en voz baja-.

Volteé hacia la puerta y la abrí, estaba apunto a mitad de cruzar cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Hinata.

-Entonces báñate aquí. -Me dijo con un pequeño sonrojo. -Mira en mi ropero de la izquierda hay ropa de hombre busca ahí algo que te quede y ve a bañarte. -Me dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo la puerta que estaba a mi derecha.

Como estaba corto de tiempo decidí aceptar su oferta, aun sabiendo que no era lo correcto. -Está bien, gracias. -Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para volver a entrar y entrar a su baño.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué Hinata tendrá ropa de hombre? ¿Estará casada? Tal vez. -Pensé, ya pasaron 5 años desde que salimos de la universidad, ¿Pero estará bien que tome la ropa de su esposo si es que lo tiene? -Bueno no importa ahorita debo enfocarme en irme a trabajar.

Cuando salí de bañarme, me cambie y me dirigí a la puerta de la entrada para irme, pero Hinata me habla.

-¿Te vas a ir sin desayunar? -Pregunta mientras se quita el delantal y se queda en pijama,eran unos shorts cortos y una camisa holgada que le llega a la altura del ombligo-.

-¿Eh? -Respondí desconcertado. ¿Me hiciste el desayuno? -Le pregunté, sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia-.

-Sí. -Respondió un poco molesta.

-Bueno aun me quedan 20min para irme así que claro me lo comeré. -Le respondí amablemente y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Quieres jugo? -Me pregunto acercándose por mi derecha.

-Está bien, gracias. ¿Oye Hinata porque haces todo esto por mí, tu esposo no se enojara si se entera que alguien durmió contigo en la misma cama y también le hiciste el desayuno? -Le pregunté-.

-¿Esposo? Creo que te has hecho de una idea errónea. -Contesta rápidamente-.

-¿Entonces porque tienes ropa de hombre? -Le refute-.

-Ah, por eso era. -Me responde mientras sube sus codos a la mesa y junta sus manos tapándose media cara, aun se le veía la boca y pude ver como esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. -Esa ropa era de Neji y mi padre -Hizo una pequeña pausa, borro su sonrisa y continuo-. -Pero ellos se fueron a Estado Unidos y como no quise acompañarlos porque venderían esta casa aquí estoy.

Supuse que había una historia detrás del porque se quedó, pero no teníamos la confianza, ni yo el tiempo para preguntarle.

-Oh, yo que pensé que te habías casado. –Lo dije con una gran sonrisa, tratando de desaparecer la densa y pesada atmósfera-.

Una vez que termine de desayunar me despedí de Hinata. De camino al trabajo no deja de preguntarme ¿Por que Hinata se quedaría? pero no ganaría nada preguntármelo así que decidí que cuando tuviésemos la suficiente confianza le preguntaría.

-Cuando salí del trabajo pensé en ir a su casa otra vez y darle la ropa que me había prestado pero pensé que sería mejor lavarla y llevársela mañana que tenía el día libre y eso hice.

A la mañana siguiente fui a ver a Hinata y estaba a punto de tocar su puerta cuando sale enojada.

-¿Por qué no viniste a cenar? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti? -Me pregunta fúrica.

-Perdón Hinata, pero quería lavar la ropa antes de devolvértela. -Me trate de defender pero cuando termine de hablar, Hinata se recarga en el marco de la puerta y se desliza lentamente al suelo, con la manos tapándose la cara.

-No me importa si me la regresas sucia o limpia, que hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo. -Lo dice mientras rompe en llanto, su voz cambia a una voz más baja y entrecortada-.

-Ya eres lo suficientemente importante para mí, no quiero perder a nadie más, por favor no te vayas tu también Naruto-kun.

No sabia que hacer, como le respondería eso y entonces recordé lo que mi madre me dijo de pequeño.

_Flashback_

_Veo que estoy en un parque y en los columpios me veo sentado en uno de ellos y mi madre detrás dándome impulso, detrás de mi madre cae una niña que iba corriendo, mi madre se da cuenta y la ayuda levantarse mientras llora, cuando la niña se levanta va con sus padres llorando y mi madre me voltea a ver y dice:_

_-Naruto cuando veas a una mujer llorar, no digas nada y dejar que se desahogue, cuando este calmada ahora si puedes decirle lo que quieras, recuérdalo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Eso fue lo que hice, me agache hasta estar a la misma altura y entonces la abrace.

-Esper-... Naru-... -Intentaba articular palabras mientras trataba de salir de mis brazos, pero no la solté, ni un segundo.

Después de dos pequeños intentos, se rindió y también me abrazo y empezó a desahogarse.

-Lágrimas bajan por mi rostro, al recordar todo el dolor de mis momentos olvidados donde ni siquiera puedo ver los rostros de las persona que he amado. Este momento solitario me hace querer devolver el tiempo atrás, porque estoy cansada de estar sola. -Lo dice mientras apretaba con fuerza mi espalda.

-Ya no tienes porque pelear sola. -Le susurré al oído-.

-Tu eres la historia mas bonita que el destino a escrito en mi vida y en la canción de fondo tu eres la nota inspiradora. -Le dije cara a cara pero solo se digno a sonreír mientras apartaba la vista-.

Eso me desconcierta. ¿Mi madre estaba en lo correcto? -Me pregunte-. !Sí, mi madre esta en lo correcto! -Me refute-.

Tome a Hinata de los hombros y le dije:

-Te conozco, ¿Quién eres ahora? -Le pregunte fúrico-.

-Dices que me conoces pero no has estado conmigo, por 5 años te he esperado ¿Por qué nunca llegaste? ¿Dónde has estado? Cuando mi mundo se caía a pedazos !Contéstame!. Todos mis días perdidos junto al teléfono, que nunca sonó y todo lo que necesitaba era una llamada que nunca llego. -Me refuta con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos-.

Me quedo en silencio sin saber que responderle, pues estaba en lo correcto la ultima vez que nos vimos fue en la graduación de la universidad. Hinata se percata de ello y se seca las lágrimas de los ojos y mientras se levanta con voz calmada y suave me dice:

-Sé que sólo estoy de paso en tu vida, no quiero fingir que estos 5 años de espera y sufrimiento me hicieron la más fuerte de todos. No quiero pretender que la tristeza se ha ido, porque quiero saber que estoy firme sobre mis pies. Sé que nunca olvidaré, la forma en que siempre me sentí contigo a mí lado, y como te amaba en ese entonces.

Me levante lentamente detrás de ella y suavemente la tome de la cara y la acerque a mi ojos y le dije:

-Mírame a los ojos sino puedes recordar... ¿Lo recuerdas? -Le susurré-.

-Hace poco me preguntaste ¿Por qué nunca llegue? y ¿Dónde he estado? Te contestare:

-Estaba encerrado en la caja de mi emociones, en el desierto de mi vida donde fue todo, menos soleado. Siempre trate de salir por mi cuenta pero cada vez que lo hacia a mi modo, me quedaba atrapado más en las mentiras del enemigo. Siempre solo, perdido en la esquina de la discordia fumando mi último cigarrillo, con miedo e inseguro en la obscuridad, tendido en el suelo, entonces te encontré mientras vagaba aunque sea un poco tarde.

-Me responde con un nudo en la garganta y voz entrecortada. -Sí, aún puedo darme cuenta, eres la única voz que mi corazón puede reconocer, pero no puedo oírte ahora, nunca seré la misma estoy atrapada en los recuerdos, las promesas.

-¿Recuerdos? ¿Promesas?

-Sí, los recuerdos de mi madre y la promesa que le hice. -Me responde cabizbaja-.

-Casi sin voz le respondo. -Al parece aun no estas lista para amar otra vez, así que haré de lado mis problemas y estaré esperándote, Debajo del frió cielo de Diciembre, como las páginas de mi vida, esperaré, por ti. Incluso si me quitaras todo, incluso cuando la luz comienza a desvanecerse, esperaré, por ti. -Con un frío Adiós me despido-.

Me doy la vuelta y salgo de su patio, cierro la puerta y camino hacia mi casa, no dejo de ver a Hinata ni un momento y su cara pasa de sorpresa a tristeza y llanto, me voltea a ver pero nuestras miradas se pierden con la pared del edificio de al lado, casi al llegar a la esquina me detengo un momento y miro al cielo y me pregunto si habré echo lo correcto, mi intención era entregarle su ropa pero en cambio terminamos peleando, regreso mi mirada al frente y escucho unos pasos y sonido de llanto detrás de mi y antes de voltearme alguien me abraza, giro la cabeza y es Hinata que llega gritando.

-¡Sácame! De la prisión de mi orgullo, necesito una esperanza no lo puedo negar. Estoy tan desesperada por gritar tu nombre, estoy cansada de huir y luchar sola, me rindo y te entrego mi vida. ¡Abrázame ahora! Necesito sentirte, muéstrame cómo amar, para hacerlo de nuevo otra vez. No hay nadie más con quien yo pueda estar, y nada que yo pueda hacer, estoy aquí pero muy lejos… sin ti. Todas las pequeñas cosas que conozco, son las que necesito dejar ir no a ti porque eres mucho más grande que cualquier mundo, así que te entrego mi alma… Por favor ahora que has abierto la puerta no la cierres.

Me volteo y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ahora simplemente no podre irme, porque después de amarte, nunca podré ser el mismo. -Le dije con una sonrisa-.

_La vida puede hacer cosas terribles. Muy jóvenes para prestarle atención y muy tontos para darle importancia._

-Todos los días era escuchar como habla a través de ese hermoso piano, un día que no paraba de llorar al escucharla y le pregunte ¿Por qué tenía esa gran tristeza en su interior? Mientras ella seguía tocando me volteo a ver y me sonrió.

Sonreía mientras lloraba eso me hizo sentir un gran dolor en mi pecho fue entonces que me levante la tome de los brazos y le dije:

"No dejes que la noche se haga día, no te lleves la obscuridad a la tumba, sé que el sufrimiento tan solo es un camino, así que déjalo y juntos hagamos el nuestro."

-Puedo ver las lágrimas que haz llorado, como un océano en tus ojos, todo el dolor y cicatrices te han hecho fría. Puedo ver todos los miedos que enfrentas, a través de una tormenta que nunca se va, pero voy a estar aquí ahora, para sostener tu mano cuando el cielo caiga. Siempre seré el que tomara tu lugar cuando caiga la lluvia, no voy a dejarte sola, voy a estar aquí. Yo te mostraré el camino a casa, nunca te dejaré sola, me quedaré hasta que llegue la mañana. Yo te enseñaré a vivir de nuevo y sanaré el dolor en ti, permite amarte cuando creas que vas a desaparecer, cuando el amanecer parece tan lejano del alcance de tus manos y la esperanza empiece a desgastarse, todavía yo estaré ahí.

-Esa noche los dos lloramos sin parar y en esa fría noche de Diciembre calentamos nuestros cuerpos mutuamente.

-Ya ha pasado más de un año que estamos juntos como pareja y el único que nunca me ha querido responder Hinata es que hace los jueves, así que hoy llame al trabajo y dije que estaba enfermo y no podía ir, así podré seguir a Hinata. La vi entrar a un Hospital y estuve afuera esperando a que saliera cuando lo hizo entre al hospital y le pedí a la recepcionista que de dijera quien es el médico de Hinata, ya que aunque ella tenía seguro por mi trabajo tenía un doctor diferente al mío eso no era muy coherente a menos de que me ocultase algo. Después de demostrarle a la señorita que yo era el que le daba seguro a Hinata y que también era su pareja, me lo dijo y rápidamente fui con el doctor.

-Hola, Doctor me llamo Naruto.

-Oh! Conque tu eres Naruto, el esposo de Hinata. Vamos pasa.

-Sí, gracias.

-Dime y que te trae por aquí.

-Quisiera saber como se encuentra Hinata.

-Pues la verdad que no muy bien.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, se lo prometí a Hinata.

-Pero doctor, que tan malo puede ser que hasta me lo oculte.

-Pues...

-Por favor, doctor necesito saber que le pasa a Hinata, la amo tanto que el saber que no tiene la suficiente confianza en mi como para decírmelo me destroza.

-Ay! hijo que más quisiera, que decírtelo pero no puedo.

En cuanto convencí al doctor que me contase todo sentí un vacío en el estómago y fui corriendo a casa con Hinata, al llegar a la puerta escucho sonar ese piano triste y melancólico lastimando más y más mi dolido corazón.

_flashback_

-Lo que Hinata tiene es Insuficiencia Cardíaca.

-Pero que no eso solo les da a las personas mayores.

-Sí, en teoría ella no debería de tener esa enfermedad hasta dentro de 40 años pero por algún motivo que sigue sin identificarse provoco que tuviese esa enfermedad.

-Y que se puede hacer ¿Es mortal?

-Si lo es, necesita un trasplante de corazón.

-¿Y ya lo consiguió doctor?

-No, Hinata lleva en la lista de trasplante más de 5 años y no es ni una de las 10 primeras.

-Disculpa doctor y no podría hace un doc-

_Fin de flashback_

-Naruto despierta te volviste a quedar dormido en la entrada

-Lo siento Hinata.

-Enserio, que haría sin alguien como tú que me esté asustando así. –Lo dice con una gran cara sonriente.

Naruto jala a Hinata hacia él y le da un gran beso.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque te amo.

Y el tiempo pasa, los años, los meses, los días y todavía no hay noticias del doctor de Hinata para un trasplante.

-Y Hinata se encuentra emocionalmente peor cada día.

-Un día cuando voy a llegar tarde a casa, intento llamar a Hinata pero no contesta el teléfono, estoy muerto de miedo y salgo del trabajo corriendo.

_-Si puedes escucharme ahora, sabrás que voy en camino para hacerte saber que no estas sola._

_-_Entro rápido a casa, no la veo en ningún lugar y corro a nuestra recamara es entonces que la encuentro tendida en el suelo, sangrando de las muñecas.

-Me acerco a ella lentamente, me siento en el suelo a un lado de ella y le digo:

-Bueno, yo conozco esa sensación de encontrarse atrapado al borde del precipicio y no hay cura alguna cuando te cortas a ti mismo con el áspero filo, lo que trato de decirte es. -Lo dice mientras la lleva al hospital.

-Es que nunca es tan malo escucharlo de alguien que ha pasado por lo que tu estas pasando, tendida en el suelo y tu no estás tan segura de poder seguir soportándolo más, solo cierra los ojos y por favor déjame sacarte de la obscuridad hacia la luz porque creo en ti, en que podrás resistir una noche más, deja de pensar en el camino más fácil, no hay necesidad de irte y apagar la vela. Todavía no estas vencida, aun eres demasiado joven y lo mejor debe estar por venir, bueno, todos han tocado fondo cuando todos están cansados de estar solos y dejados con las manos vacías, así que si apenas puedes seguir resistiendo, solo da un intento más yo estaré siempre apoyándote.

-Hinata levanto su cara de la cama de hospital y me miro fijamente y dijo:

-Todos nosotros tenemos horrores y demonios que enfrentar, pero, ¿Como puedo ganar si estoy paralizada? No te vayas, no puedo hacer esto sola, sálvame de los que me persiguen por la noche, no puedo conmigo mismo, así que quédate conmigo esta noche.

Tiempo después

-Caminando junto a Hinata por el centro de la ciudad, recuerdo que mañana es nuestro 5° Aniversario y justo pasamos por una joyería donde Hinata se detiene y empieza a ver los anillos y demás cosas.

-Mira, mira Naruto-kun, no es hermoso ese collar y ese anillo de la derecha.

-Si, lo son pero no son tan hermosos como tu.

-Naruto-kun no di-digas e-esas cosas que me avergüenzas. - Lo dice toda sonrojada.

Me acerco y le doy un beso.

-¿Seguimos? -Le pregunto.

-S-si, p-por s-supuesto. -Me responde entrecortada y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hinata, necesito ir al baño que tal si vamos a ese restaurante y pides una mesa mientras voy al baño y de paso comemos ahí.

-No quiero hacerte gastar Naruto, porque no mejor vamos a la casa y yo te cocino.

-Suena excelente, pero yo quiero invitarte a comer, y no es que no me guste tu comida, solo que quiero dártelo como una primicia de nuestro aniversario ¿que dices?

-Mmm, bueno está bien.

-Cuando entramos y dejo a Hinata en la mesa voy con dirección al baño que esta fuera de su vista.

-Cuando termino regreso con Hinata, comemos y regresamos a casa.

Mientras volvemos me pregunta que haré para nuestro aniversario.

-Es una sorpresa.

-Vamos, dime.

-Nop

-¿Y si te doy un beso?

-Wow. Sí, que quieres saber.

Agacha la cabeza y se le nota un pequeño sonrojo.

-Vamos, era broma, pero si me das el beso tal vez me lo piense.

Al día siguiente.

-¡Maldición! ya es muy tarde y apenas voy saliendo del trabajo.

Voy en el coche los más rápido posible para llegar con Hinata.

-Acelero para llegar rápido con Hinata, son las 6pm y apenas voy para a casa espero que esto no arruine mis planes.

_Hinata esta sentada en la mesa del comedor esperando darle una buena noticia a Naruto pero las horas pasan, se suponía que Naruto ya debería haber llegado, si fuese a llegar tarde esta segura que el habría llamado, espera un poco más, no se ve nadie por la ventana, camina alrededor de la mesa pensando ¿habrá pasado algo malo? Intenta no pensar en eso y vuelve a mirar por la ventana, de repente su teléfono suena. Una voz le dice que algo a pasado y que debería ir enseguida, mientras va su mente recuerda todos los momentos que pasaron juntos y lo que falta por venir, Hinata se detiene en la entrada, su mente da vueltas, camina a través de la recepción, donde hay miles de salas, en un laberinto que jamás termina, todos hablan de lo que sucedió, pero Hinata no les presta atención, siente que su cabeza va explotar mientras camina hacia la habitación y se sienta aun lado de la cama donde Naruto esta acostado, Hinata toma su mano mientras intenta no romper en llanto, entonces unas enfermeras se acercan a Hinata y le dan las pertenencias que llevaba consigo Naruto, El collar y el anillo que a ella le habían gustado de aquella tienda en el centro, intenta hacerse la fuerte pero es demasiado para ella y rompe en llanto mientras se pregunta ¿Por que le tiene que pasar esto a Naruto? Justo cuando las cosas empezaban a mejorar, Hinata pasa toda la noche al lado de Naruto y en la mañana Hinata despierta con la sorpresa de que Naruto también a despertado, entonces a Hinata le hablan las enfermeras y le dicen que tienen una idea. Entonces llaman a un doctor que también era padre y con el anillo y collar recitan un par de versos, todo el mundo esta alegre mientras lloran por dentro, pues todos excepto Hinata sabían que de ese día Naruto no pasaría, Hinata mira a Naruto y dice... ¿Puedo decirte una cosa maravillosa? Serás el padre del bebe que esta en mi vientre. Todos los ahí reunidos no pudieron aguantar más y rompieron en llanto mientras Hinata termina sus votos, y todavía no puedo dejarte ir, casi todas las noches me cuesta dormir. Por favor Hinata recuerda aún cuando ya no esté aquí, tú sabes que yo siempre te amaré. ¿Te casarías conmigo? Si, responde Hinata mientras todos sonríen con las lágrimas cayendo al suelo, Hinata abraza a Naruto lo más cerca posible y así pasan loa horas. Hinata se queda dormida junto a Naruto y el susurro de unas enfermeras que estaban ahí observando, la despiertan y voltea a ver a Naruto quien esta despierto. Entonces Naruto la voltea a ver y le dice ¿Hinata puedo decirte una cosa terrible? Parece que no la librare y me quedan unas horas de vida. Por favor no este triste porque realmente creo que eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Lentamente, muy lentamente Hinata cayo al suelo de rodillas, llorando y maldiciendo al destino por dibujar esa historia en su vida. Sus latidos cada vez se hacen mas lentos y su voz bajar, no te preocupes Hinata me iré pero siempre me llevaras contigo y siempre estaré junto a nuestro hijo, vive por ti y con tu hijo, no para tu hijo._

-Hinata, se que no es el momento pero necesito decirte algo.

Hinata entre llanto y la tristeza le responde con voz baja y secándose las lágrimas al doctor.

-Sí, dígame.

-Naruto en su testamento dejo escrito, que su corazón si se encontraba perfecto para trasplante, sería donado directamente para ti.

-Pero eso no se puede, pero como es su ultima voluntad todos estuvimos de acuerdo en hacer una excepción y trasplantartelo, pero como estas embarazada existe el riesgo de que pierdas a tu bebe, así que tu eliges, bueno me retiro y te dejo pensarlo pero solo tienes 12hr máximo.

Hinata con tantas cosas en la mente tarda 9hrs en responderle al doctor, hasta que por fin toma una decisión y va con el doctor.

-Lo siento, doctor pero mi hijo es más importante para mí que mi propia vida, así que decido tener al bebe incluso si eso me impide el trasplante.

-Correcto, si esa es tu decisión no se puede hacer más. -Le responde triste el doctor.

*_Tiempo Después*_

_Una rosa quedo para recordar como una lagrima cae de su ojo, __otro día frió en diciembre, veinticinco años desde el día en el que ellos dijeron: adiós. __Parece como si solo ha sido un momento, d__esde que lo ángeles los tomaron en sus brazos. __Por primera vez pueden ver el mundo sin pena, __donde nadie sabe el dolor que dejaron atrás, __y toda la paz que nunca pudieron encontrar, __ésta esperando allí para sostenerlos y resguardarlos._

-Mamá, Papá ¿Como han estado? Espero que se encuentren bien. -Les dice con voz entrecortada y secándose las lágrimas.

-Yo sigo aquí triste por su partida, pero feliz de que estén juntos. -Lo dice mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Oye! ¡Sophie nos vamos! -Le gritan a lo lejos.

-Adiós, Papá y Mamá no se preocupen yo estoy bien y espero que nos podamos volver a ver algún día. -Lo dice mientras deja unas flores.

* * *

¿Se merece al menos un review? ¿Un comentario de como estuvo?


End file.
